Assassin
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: Shinji is an assassin who's arrived at NERV to save the world,but can he do it the way he wants? ShinjixRitsuko,rated M for a reason.Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own, anything of Evangelion

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own, anything of Evangelion. You can sue me if you wish, but you have to find out where I live first, but you won't get much out of it. As usual, since I get tired of typing it, only disclaimer for this story. Now that that's been established, on to the story.

Chapter 01: The Foetus of a New Day Kicking

Shinji stood in front of his locker, staring at it, ignoring anything that anyone was saying to him. He wondered briefly why he was doing what he was doing, but then he remembered that he was abandoned when his mother died, and his father pushed him away, far away.

The locker room that he was standing in, was just like any other locker room; plenty of guys taking off their clothes to take a shower before or after a job, lockers lined up in several rows, but he was just standing there, like his locker was on fire or something.

"Shinji! What are you just standing there for man, there's a job to do!" His friend said, but Shinji did not hear him until a hand was waved in front of his face.

"Yo, you in there, Shinji?" Kensuke asked concernedly.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I was just thinking about something." Shinji said, finally moving to open the locker that he was just staring at moments before, and started to get dressed.

"Thinking about why you're here again?"

"Yeah."

"Well, anyway, there's another assignment for you." Kensuke said, pulling a picture out of his pocket and handing it to Shinji.

"Whoa, she your new wannabe girlfriend or something?" Kensuke frowned, indicating that it was no time to be joking around.

"No, she's your job, Shinji."

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji asked as he finished dressing.

"I mean she's a mark." He said darkly. Shinji sighed heavily. Taking out beautiful women wasn't something he was used to. Plenty of guys yes, the occasional chick, yeah. But the chicks were never that good looking.

Shinji sighed again as he started walking out the door and down the hall with Kensuke. "Alright, give me the details."

"I thought you'd never ask. Anyway, her name's Ritsuko Akagi, NERV's head scientist ever since her mother, Naoko Akagi killed herself."

"Okay. What's the recommended approach?" Shinji asked as they turned a corner.

"The recommended approach is that you get in close and then do her in when she's not expecting it, like when she's sleeping or something. It may be a bit tough, but we all know how good of an actor you are, especially when it comes to a job."

"Yeah. What about back up? And how am I to get inside NERV in the first place?"

"How you're getting in just happens to be on the way. You're father is sending for you, so you can save humanity."

Shinji stopped walking and laughed for several minutes before asking, "Are you series Kensuke?"

The look on the otaku's face was enough to convince Shinji that he was indeed series. Shinji quickly straightened out his face and waited for his companion to continue.

"Shinji, you must understand, this job is not like any other. It will most likely be a while before the situation will allow the disappearance of Akagi, but it's your job to make sure that humanity will benefit from the timing of her disappearance."

"From the way you're talking, it's a kidnapping, not a job."

Kensuke shook his head slightly. "Don't be stupid, Shinji. She has to die, but her body has to be well hidden so that it cannot be found. Now, as you were asking before," Kensuke paused before clearing his throat and continuing to walk, Shinji following.

"As I was saying, I am to be your backup."

"What? You can't be serious! Not after the last time!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Yes, I know what happened last time was my fault, but there's no choice in this situation. I'll be close at hand, since it's taking place near where I live. Also, it helps that we'll be in constant contact."

"Meaning?" Shinji asked.

"You're being sent to Tokyo-3, and you'll be going to be going to my school once you accept to pilot for your father."

"Pilot? What the hell are you talking about?"

It's best if we talked somewhere private for this. How about my room?"

"Uh, sure." Shinji said, following his friend. They were soon inside Kensuke's room. Kensuke then started explaining everything.

"Alright, here's what you'll be "piloting"" he said as he pulled a picture out of a folder. In the picture was a huge purple, green, and black creature. "It's called an Evangelion. That the test type, Unit 01. They've got a pilot, but she's been injured in combat. Her name's Rei Ayanami." He said, pulling out another picture.

"S-she looks like…"

"Yeah, I looked into it, and some her genes came from where you think they did. She's a test tube baby, relatively speaking. She really a clone of the first Rei, and chances are, there's a process that keeps her from dying through this process of cloning. We don't know the actual details, however. Anyway, you're father wants you to pilot Unit 01 to save humanity from a special type of being called an Angel."

"Angel?" Shinji asked, confused at the name.

"Yeah, we're confused about it as well, and we have no pictures of one, as Second Impact destroyed the second and possibly the first Angel, but we have no proof of this. Now as to why you have to kill Akagi-" Kensuke started, but was interrupted by Shinji.

"Let me guess, she's helping my father to destroy the world because it'll reunite him with mother or something like that, right?" Shinji said, sitting down on Kensuke's couch.

"Actually, you were dead on." Shinji's mouth dropped open at that. "You're joking, right?"

Kensuke shook his head. "Afraid not, Shinji. We suspect that Akagi is helping him build and come up with whatever he needs to make the predicted apocalypse happen, and that Ayanami some how falls into place by somehow controlling this apocalypse."

Shinji didn't like where this was going. "And let me guess again, this was all predicted by the Dead Sea Scrolls?" Another nod from Kensuke. He actually knew that part, as he had read some of the scrolls, but had never been able to fully comprehend the meaning of what he did read until now.

"Crap." Shinji said out loud as something inside his mind clicked from putting all this information together. "I've read part of the scrolls, but until now, they never meant anything, and now I don't have access to them."

"Leave that to me." Kensuke said, pulling a disk out of the folder. And handing it to the now pacing Shinji.

"What's this?" he asked, examining the disk. "It's the scrolls. I've seen them as well, but I was able to look at them for an extensive enough time to get all the info off of them and into writing, which I then typed up." Kensuke said, looking proud.

"Thanks, this will definitely come in handy. Anything else I should know?"

"Well, you should consider which persona will fit this type of job, and then make sure that you take the rest of the time to get into your chosen persona until your "invitation" to head to Tokyo-3 arrives." Shinji smirked evilly, knowing exactly which one he wanted to use. "I know _exactly_ which persona would be perfect for this job."

Kensuke smirked as well, knowing which one Shinji would pick. "Alright, you should probably be getting into character, since the invitation should be getting here soon. And be sure to be careful of which weapons you choose to bring."

"Yeah, I know. See you later, Kensuke. Thanks for the info." Shinji said as he headed out of Kensuke's room in the assassin's hideout that he was living at, and headed for his own room, also located within the same building.

--

Shinji spent the next few days getting his persona for what was sure to be a long and arduous mission, so he had to be perfectly settled into his new persona. When the invitation to go to Tokyo-3 arrived, just like Kensuke said it would, he was ready, ready to save humanity. However, things would be different than his father would expect them to be.

AN: I ended this chapter like this on purpose. And when Kensuke kept saying, 'we', he meant his department, as he's in the information department while Shinji is in the 'dirty work' department.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Invisible Creed

"Due to the state of special emergency, no lines are currently available. This is a recording."

"It's no use, this is dumb." He said as he slammed the phone back onto the receiver. He then groaned a bit and picked up his only piece of luggage. Looking at his watch, he said, "Maybe I should find a shelter, it's obvious she isn't going to get here very soon." He said, looking at the picture of the purple haired woman, an arrow pointing to her cleavage, which she had drawn on the picture. He looked up from his watch and saw what looked like the Rei girl in the picture Kensuke had shown him. He blinked and she was gone.

'Must be my over active imagination. Besides, at last report, Ayanami was injured, she couldn't have been here.' He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts before he looked around a bit. Then, the ground shook, and he recoiled a bit to keep his footing, and then he looked up to see helicopters moving in the not-so-far-off distance. Behind them was a big, upright, almost human thing that Shinji didn't know what to describe it as at first.

'_That must be an Angel, the first one in fifteen years'_ Shinji had read part of the Dead Sea Scrolls that Kensuke had given him, and he found out that it said when the Angels were expected and what powers they had, and a slight description on the appearance. He read enough to know that he was going in for a very dangerous mission, not that he hadn't had dangerous missions before this one.

-----

NERV Headquarters

As the image of the Angel came on screen, Gendo Ikari and his second in command, Kouzou Fuyutski, were talking while watching the Angel progress.

"It's been fifteen years."

"Yes. Well, now we know for sure: the Angels are back." Gendo said he remained in his usual position, hands in front of his face.

-----

Shinji was standing by the phone still, having decided to give this Misato woman a few more minutes, when suddenly some debris from the building around him started being thrown in different directions as the Angel just happened to be near him, and passed in front of him.

Suddenly, a blue Renault A310 pulled up by him and stopped with a screech of the tires, and the passenger door opened.

:"I take it you're Shinji? Well, come on, I don't think you'd like to be stepped on by the Angel."

He looked up briefly to see the Angel lifting its foot up as if to step on them before he quickly scrambled to pick himself up off the ground and run to the car as fast as he could and threw his stuff into the backseat before plopping down into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut so they could take off.

Being one to be used to driving a car rather fast himself, he was not overly stunned at her driving, especially with the Angel almost stepping on the car before they finally left the train station behind.

'So that was an Angel after all… looks like it's as dangerous as intelligence said it would be. Good thing I'll know when the Angels are coming; at least I'll be ready for their attacks, unlike Ikari… father.'

Misato then tried to break the obvious tension between them. "Not very talkative, are you?" she asked, continuing to keep her eyes on the road.

"Not really. Doesn't help that my life was flashing before my eyes." '_What little I've actually had of a life.' _He finished in his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but that's probably going to be happening a lot from now on, so you might want to have it flash now, because there won't be time later." She said as they pulled into a train car that was made for transporting cars into the Geofront.

-----

"Damn!" one of the UN board Generals exclaimed as he hit the desk the other UN Officials were sitting at as the attack on the Angel continued to go poorly. Gendo and Fuyutski continued to watch on in morbid fascination as the UN's repeated attacks did little or nothing to the Angel. Suddenly, the screen showed static; a result from their dropping an N2 charge on the Angel.

"Yes! We've got him now!" said one of the Generals.

"Sorry, Ikari. Looks like you won't be needed after all." Said one of the generals to Gendo. Gendo said nothing, but continued to sit in his usual position, smirking behind his gloved hands.

'_Fools… only an Evangelion can destroy an Angel' _thought Gendo.

"Do we have visual conformation that it's been destroyed yet?"

"Receiving visual now" said one of the computer techs. A moment later, an image of an immobile Angel showed on the screen.

"Status of the Angel?" Fuyutski asked.

"Only 18 percent damage, sir." Said Makoto.

"Just scratching the surface." Mumbled Fuyutski.

"Very well, Ikari, looks like you get to try your little toy out after all." Said the head member of the UN board as their platform receded into the ground. "You better not fail." The UN member said before he disappeared. Gendo only smirked slightly in response but the smirked died a quick death once the members were gone.

Gendo turned to Fuyutski and said, "It's time."

"I understand" Fuyutski said. And with that, Gendo walked off into a central part of NERV.

-----

"So, what is it that I'm supposed to pilot?" Shinji asked Ritsuko, the genius doctor that he was supposed to kill in secrecy, not that anyone here at NERV knew that. Once the blonde doctor had helped him and Misato with finding their way, and even escorting them, they found their way into a dark room with a boat that they were now on, heading across some sort of extremely dark water that gave off the faint smell of blood.

"You'll see in minute." Was all that he got in response until they stood about a minute later on a metal floor that could almost be called a catwalk. Since intelligence had little information on Evangelions, it helped his disguise, though he would have to rely on his acting ability to pass it off as the first time he saw the face of one.

Suddenly, the two beautiful women in front of him stopped, and the lights suddenly turned on.

"What the hell is that?" Shinji asked, falling on his ass in surprise at the face that was suddenly in front of him.

"That is an Evangelion." A voice said from above. A voice that he remembered very well, and hated very much.

"Father." He said, looking up defiantly at him, standing up in the process.

"It has been a very long time, Shinji." Gendo said, his voice never changing its harsh tone.

"Why did you send for me?"

"I have a purpose for you: Pilot the Evangelion and save humanity."

"Why should I?" Shinji asked defiantly again.

Gendo killed the sound to the Evangelion cages and brought up a small screen to talk to his second in command.

"Bring in Rei."

"Are you sure, she still-"

"She's not dead yet." Gendo said, referring to the blue haired girl that was still injured.

"Very well, sir."

He closed that screen and brought up another one, talking to Rei this time.

"Rei, our spare is unusable. You will do it again."

"I understand, sir." Rei said in her calm, quiet voice. He then reopened the sound to the cages.

"If you refuse to pilot, then we will use another."

"But I thought-" Misato started to say.

"You thought wrong then."

Just as Gendo said those words, a doctor and a nurse were pushing in a gurney with a blue haired girl on it, an IV hooked into her arm.

"Will you pilot, or won't you?" Gendo asked. After a minute of silence, Gendo said, "Very well, Rei, get in Unit 01."

"Reset the parameters pf Unit 01 for Rei!" Ritsuko said.

The girl called Rei said nothing, but screamed out in pain as she tried to sit up. Just then a blast rocked the underground fortress, knocking Rei off the stretcher. Shinji ran forward and caught her before she fell into the "lake" of stuff surrounding the catwalk they were on.

Suddenly, part of the ceiling decided to fall, right over Shinji and Rei. He looked up, and knew that there would not be enough time for him to move, and save them both. Out of nowhere, Unit 01 moved its hand above Shinji and saved them from the falling debris, sending it towards Gendo and cracking the glass wall in front of him, leaving him smirking slightly.

"I'll… I'll do it!" he yelled. "I'll pilot the Evangelion!"

"Very good, I knew you'd make the right choice." He said, turning around to head back to Central Dogma.

"Alright, prep the Eva for Ikari!" Ritsuko and Misato yelled out to the receiving speakers that were in the cages.

-----

Misato and Ritsuko back on the bridge, they took command while the commander watched.

"Alright Shinji, you might feel some strange sensations, but it should be something that you should be able to get used to."

"A-alright" he stuttered. _'That's not all I'd like to get used to._' He thoughtas he briefly glanced at Ritsuko before shaking his head slightly so he could concentrate on the task at hand: make the Evangelion move and defeat the Angel.

"What his ratio with the Eva?" Ritsuko asked as she walked towards the computer station, watching as the ratio result came in.

"43 percent? How is that possible?"

"Alright, everything ready commander!" Misato said loud enough for Gendo to hear.

"Proceed, Captain." He said, sitting in his usual position behind a desk above the rest of Central Dogma which overlooks all operations.

"Eva launch!"

The catapult Unit 01 was standing on moved upward, at a very fast velocity. The Evangelion reached the surface very quickly, snapping the head up slightly once the catapult stopped, the purple demonic looking Eva just standing there.

"What am I supposed to do?" Shinji asked, curious as how he was supposed to get it moving.

"Just think about taking a step."

'_Just think about taking a step? Sounds too easy._' He thought. Then the Evangelion started to raise its foot as if it were going to actually take a step. However, the Eva had other plans and fell face forward.

He face palmed. _'Kensuke's not going to let me live this down if he finds out.'_

Then it came: the Angels attack.

-----

AN: Yes I cut this chapter short, but for good reason, as always. I was supposedly going to post this chapter a week or two ago, but got rather side-tracked. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up soon. Also, I thank 'Kawaii Tenshi no Shi' for catching one of my mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The End Of The Beginning

_He face palmed. 'Kensuke's not going to let me live this down if he finds out.'_

_Then it came: the Angels attack._

The Angel shot out one of its arm and lifted Unit 01 off the ground and held it against a nearby building, before something came part of the way out of the Angels hand, and then rushed forward, hitting the Evangelion in the head.

Shinji attempted to make the Eva move, but he hadn't had any training for this, so it took him a while to get it moving, though it was too late by the time he had gotten Unit 01 to move.

He was feeling a bit groggy and his head had been knocked against the chair that he was sitting in. As he passed out, he heard the technicians say something about 'the braincase has cracked' and then he slipped into unconsciousness. Unit 01 was still assaulted by the hand-ram the Angel had, to the point that the armor on the head had cracked and blood sprayed forward onto the Angel.

Suddenly, Unit 01 reactivated and grabbed the Angel's arm that was holding onto unit 01's head, and it broke the arm before standing up and then running forward and charging at the suddenly running Angel. Unit 01 lowered it head, piercing the back of the Angel with its horn and allowed itself to get covered with the Angel's blood.

The Eva then started to tear the Angel to pieces after it released it from its horn, though as a last act, the Angel had chosen to self-destruct. The Eva was knocked into a few buildings that either didn't make it in to the Geofront in time, or wasn't important enough to have the ability to lower themselves, and the Eva shut down, knowing that it's pilot was safe and the enemy destroyed.

-----

Shinji opened his eyes to see nothing but white. Once his eyes focused a bit, he was able to make out that he was in a hospital of some sort, though it was not a hospital that he was familiar with.

'Another unfamiliar ceiling' he thought to himself. He slowly sat up to see a small, yet tidy room that was encompassed mostly by white and medical machines that were hooked up to him. He looked to the window and found that it was about mid-day, meaning that he had probably been out no longer than a whole day.

The door opened to reveal the person that he was sent there to kill: Ritsuko Akagi. He knew that the moment he saw her that he would be struggling with himself to actually do his job. There was a reason that assassins weren't supposed to allow themselves to get attached, in any way, and right now was a prime example of why.

"Good to see that you're awake." The doctor said.

"How long was I out?" he asked as she looked at the instruments that were attached to him and scribbled a few things on a clipboard that he hadn't noticed her carry in.

"About half a day, so you didn't miss much." She said, finally putting down the clipboard. "And before you ask, the Angel was destroyed."

The relief must have shown on his face as she asked, "So, where are you staying?"

"Well, I was going to go with standard NERV quarters. Why?" he asked, truly curious as to why his target would ask him something like that.

She fumbled with her thoughts for moment. 'Why did I ask him that?' she asked herself, though the answer was all to clear; she could feel something coming off of him, like an aura of sorts, that exuded mystery, and she wanted to know why someone that young would have an aura like that.

However, something else was present in her mind, something other than logic, the part that she should have been thinking with. She refused to listen to her woman side, as Shinji was a teenager, so she chalked it up to being that living alone had finally gotten to her, and some form of human company would be better than nothing.

She was brought back from her thoughts by Shinji as he waved a hand in front of her face and asking if she was okay.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Anyway, I was going to ask if you would like to stay with me at my apartment?" she asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sure, as long as the higher ups don't have any problems with it." He said, glad that the perfect opportunity had been granted to him, not that he would be able to take it right away, as he wanted to at least have a plan of some sort set up so that he wouldn't look like he had done it, and he would want some sort of cover in case he failed. There was always Kensuke, though he was more suited to spying than assassinations.

Ritsuko was about to leave when she turned around and said/asked, "I'll go talk to the higher ups and then you can come back to my place, okay?" his only response was nod before he lay back down. She turned back towards the door, exiting it without a further word.

'Man, this is going to be one long assignment. Really long.' He thought as he closed his eyes to get some more sleep in before he went with the blonde doctor.

-----

About two hours later, He was stepping inside of Ritsuko's apartment, thinking the words 'This is my 'home' now'. They had brought some groceries with them, as Ritsuko had needed some more food to accommodate for her new roommate. As Shinji stepped inside, he was met by an orange and white striped cat that was sitting in front of him, staring at him until it came forward and sniffed him.

"Well, hello there." Shinji said, smiling at the little animal before going into the kitchen area of the two bedroom apartment and putting down the groceries before noticing that the cat had followed him. He bent down and picked up the cat and started to pet it, eventually making it purr.

"His name's Chester" Akagi said once she was done putting the groceries away. Shinji's stomach then made a rather loud sound that meant that he was hungry. Akagi then set to work on their late lunch, as neither of them had eaten anything for a while.

Shinji watched as she made their lunch, as he had never really gotten to use a kitchen much in his line of work. Though, something was on his mind as she cooked; 'What is it that I feel? This is definitely a strange thing to be experiencing. I just hope that it doesn't turn into what I think it might turn into…'

The cat eventually jumped from his arms to the ground when the doctor came to the couch to tell him that dinner was ready. As he went to the table, he noticed that she had a small smile on her face, though it was barely there, as if she had somehow won something that she had worked for years to achieve.

He decided to pay it no further thought, though made a point to keep it in mind for later. The two of them sat down to eat and ate in relative silence, though not the uncomfortable kind, as both had thoughts on the mind.

'Hmm… how should I kill her? If I do it outright, it'll arouse suspicion, and if I don't take out Gendo, then the tyranny won't end either. For now, I'll just have to ride things out.'

'There's something strange about this boy… why did I even take him in? Am I that desperate, that I would take a fourteen year old's virginity?' However, they had both somehow wound up staring at each other, and once they noticed, they quickly turned their heads away from each other.

'Crap.' Thought Shinji. 'This is going to be a very tough mission.'

'Great, just great. I'm likely a lolicon now. Just great, Ritsuko old girl.'

They finished the meal quickly from there and wished each other good night before heading off to their respective bedrooms. Shinji just lay on his bed thinking for a while, wondering what to do about the situation, though he would have to contact his superiors at some point soon, though likely through Kensuke, as he was now under watch at almost all times, so if he did anything suspicious, then it would be reported to his father.

'Hmm… I can't kill her yet. At least, not until I know I can't get caught… Hmm… I'll have to discuss this with Kensuke as well.' He then got up and changed his clothing into something more appropriate for sleep than the usual white shirt and black slacks that he had been wearing and would continue to wear for when he had to go to school.

He lay down and was about to attempt to sleep when a stray thought entered his mind; 'Another unfamiliar ceiling.'

--

AN: Hope you guys like it, and yes I know how long it's been since I updated. I am deeply sorry for how long it's been, and I'd explain, but I'd rather not bore you with excuses. There will be more chapters yet, so don't worry, there's plenty more where this story came from.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry to all those that have been expecting this chapter for a while, but I haven't had much inspiration lately, so with out further ado, I present, chapter 4.

Chapter 04: Just Another Day

Being one to be used to private schooling, usually on his own, Shinji was not quite ready for the hustle and bustle of a public school, but he adapted quite well. As he walked into the school to find his homeroom, he noticed people standing around gossiping about the latest things, or latest news they heard about the Angel War.

'_Angel War…'_ Shinji thought as he continued to walk _'kind of a funny name. Aren't Angels supposed to be coming from Heaven, to guide the misguided, instead of attacking innocent and misguided alike?'_

Shinji didn't have much time to think on it as a bell rung to tell the students to get to class.

Once he finally found his homeroom, he walked up to the teacher, who immediately said, "Class, we have a new student. Please greet him kindly."

"My name is Shinji Ikari, glad to meet all of you." Shinji said before he bowed low and then was directed to his seat, near the windows, a couple of desks behind Kensuke's, though the aforementioned boy was nowhere in sight.

The rest of the day droned on, especially since the teacher always talked about Second Impact, never straying far from the topic unless it was related. Shinji didn't listen much, as he suspected that it was all a bunch of crap, since the information he had probably wasn't even available to those inside of NERV at the deepest levels, except for his father, and probably some of the staff, like Ritsuko….

As he thought of Ritsuko, he thought about how her blonde hair suited her really well, even though her roots were brown/black. He also thought of how beautiful she was; to him, she was like a goddess, only meant for a select few to touch, and for the rest to only see…

However, he never finished that thought as the bell rang signaling that it was lunch time, and with Kensuke gone, he had to rough it, though it couldn't be that bad, could it?

Little did he know, it could, especially when a jock that towers above you at 6'1" punches you in the face.

"Sorry 'bout dat, new guy, but I had owed you dat since I heard dat you were da one controllin' that giant thing that hurt my sister." The jock then turned to leave, Shinji just staring after him, not completely sure about what just happened, though it was obvious that it was about him killing the Angel.

Shinji got up and then felt the spot where the fist has met his face, feeling only a slight bump. He then looked at his watch and saw it was about time to head back to class, since his lunch was already eaten, and his surprise wasn't quite what he was expecting.

--

"Misato." A voice called. The purple haired woman did not move. "Misato, get up." The voice tried again. "MISATO!" the voice finally screamed in her ear.

"What?!" Misato screamed as she jumped up from her sleeping position on her desk, instantly reaching for her gun until her alcohol fuzzed brain recognized who had woken her up.

"Oh, it's you Rits. What do ya need?" The purple haired woman asked, a sheepish grin on her face

"The file on Shinji Ikari." Ritsuko said, not finding the situation even remotely funny. She had tried looking in his personnel file, only to find a picture of him and his name and birth date, but that was it.

"Huh?" Misato asked. "What are you asking me for? I'm not part of the personnel division." She said, her slight grin disappearing.

"Take a look at this." The blonde doctor said, throwing down the file on the cluttered desk where Misato was sleeping just a few moments before. She then opened the file, showing the meager information inside the folder.

"What? That can't be possible; so little information."

"That's what I thought, after all, he's not another Rei, he has a past somewhere. Possibly hidden or sealed."

"Have you asked the Commander about this?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "No, he likely wouldn't let anyone other than himself have the information if it were sealed. That's where you come in."

"So I'm the one who has to do the dirty work and find the missing information." She said, her face appearing grim.

"Yes. I'd do it myself if I didn't have other concerns, like taking care of him."

"Alright, it's been a while since I've been up to no good." She said, the devil's own smile appearing on her face.

Ritsuko sighed. "Do try to be discreet; I would rather not have to find a way to bail you out." She said as she walked out into the corridor.

"Well, Mr. Ikari, let's see what you've been trying to hide…" Misato said to herself as she sat down at her computer terminal and began typing.

--

Other then the fist to his face, his first day wasn't all that bad, but of course, there's always more to a day than one thinks or wishes. Shinji had a synchronization test today, and grimaced at the thought of having to breathe in the blood-smelling LCL once again.

Finding it difficult to listen as the teacher droned on about the Second Impact crap that he was likely told to say, Shinji decided to stare out the window, until he noticed that he had a message on his standard school computer.

Looking around discretely, he opened the message:

_Are you the pilot of the giant purple robot from yesterday?_

Looking around again, he decided that there was no harm in answering truthfully.

_Yes._

As soon as he responded, the whole class was suddenly surrounding him, asking him questions that he couldn't make out due to everyone talking at once. The teacher was attempting to regain order, but was failing miserably.

Shinji then heard the bell ring somehow, and managed to just get out the door and make a run for the streets, school having just ended, and he didn't want to answer any more questions, not that he had really answered more than one anyway.

Once he was off of school grounds, he immediately turned right, and ran down the street a ways before turning left onto another street and then hid himself in an alley only to find that his fears were correct; he had been chased by the class, but none had noticed where he currently hid.

'_Whew, good thing I have to be quick on my feet, being an assassin and all.'_

After he was sure that they had passed, he let out a huge sigh, and then started laughing uncontrollably for a few minutes. He then headed back out into the street, watching for the class, but found the street empty of his classmates and so headed for NERV for the synch test.

--

"Hmm…" Misato thought out loud, finding nothing on Shinji that she hadn't already seen. After working for several hours straight without any results, she decided to sit back for a few minutes. She rubbed her eyes, reaching for the coffee mug that she had made room for on her overcrowded desk. After picking it up, she noticed it was empty and stood up to refill it.

As she neared the coffee machine, she heard a familiar male voice bugging a bridge tech.

"Err… I dunno that I should Mr. Kaji. Besides that, it's against regulations."

"No one will ever find out, I swear."

Maya's eyes then bugged out a little at seeing a pissed off Major standing behind the man.

"Hmm…?" Kaji turned around only to regret the action, getting kicked into the wall next to where Maya would have been, had she not moved.

"No one would find out, huh? Then how do you explain me hearing what you just said?!" Misato asked loudly, before turning around and heading back to where the coffee pot was and poured herself some more of the brownish caffeine liquid known as coffee before she disappeared.

'_Man, what a woman.'_ Kaji thought as he watched her walk back to her office, Maya suddenly gone. Kaji then got up off the floor and brushed himself off before heading to Misato's office, presumably where she was just heading back to.

Misato sat down setting her cup on the desk as she once again began typing and looking for any information about Shinji that she didn't already have. After another hour of nothing, she said aloud, "There's gotta be something about Shinji in here."

"There is, if you know how to find it." Said a certain unshaven spy from behind her.

"Kaji, unless you have a reason to be here, I _very_ strongly suggest you get out unless you want more of what you got earlier."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, making Misato turn around quickly and glare at him. He then put up his hands in defeat.

"I was only joking Katsuragi, don't get so defensive."

"State your business or get out." She said very directly, as she was in no mood to put up with Kaji's antics.

"As I was saying earlier, if you know how to find it, you can find the 'missing' information on Shinji Ikari."

She narrowed her eyes at the spy at hearing this.

"And what do you want in return? Whatever it is, I don't want to know, I'll find out things for myself." She said, rejecting the spy's offer of help and answering her own question at the same time.

"Relax, Katsuragi I want nothing in return but to help you." He said, putting on his most disarming smile, though he knew it had no effect on her.

She quirked an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

He didn't say anything, but handed her a something small, like an old pre-impact flash drive. He then walked to the door before turning around.

"On that you will find what you are looking for. The password is your birthday."

With that said, he turned around and walked out of the door before he disappeared.

'_Hmm… I don't know what he's up to, but I guess I can trust him this once. Now, where will I find a computer old enough to allow me to look at this?'_

--

"Very good Shinji, your synch ratio is 45 percent. You can come out now." Ritsuko said, watching as the boy opened the entry plug and exited before he headed down the catwalk towards the locker room.

'God, what the hell is wrong with me?' she silently questioned herself, though she had no answer readily available. Sure, the commander wanted her, but she refused him; she knew he had no heart to give. She also had the occasional date, but was dumped every time once the guy found out she was smarter than he was.

She was by no means ugly, but lonely and unwanted by any who couldn't just use her for sex. So why did she want a young boy, not even fifteen yet? What made her think that this boy had the capacity to love her where no man did? Again, she had no answers to her questions.

She decided to get the ugly possibilities out of her head by asking for a status update.

"What's the status of Units 01 and 00?"

"Unit 01 is fully repaired from the last battle and Unit 00 should be finished by tomorrow and be ready for a reactivation test."

"Good." Was all the blonde doctor said.

"Sempai, is something wrong?" the young bridge asked, blushing slightly, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Ritsuko.

"Nothing's wrong Maya" she lied. "I've just got a lot on my mind." _'Not that you'd ever understand my problem.' _She finished in her head.

"Okay. Just checking." Maya said before she turned back to her work.

She just shook her head slightly. _'If I just ignore her blushing, maybe it'll go away. It's only hero worship that's being carried away, that's all.'_ She thought, trying to reassure herself silently. _'Besides, the only person I want is a man, like Shinji…' _she thought. '_Wait, did I just think that? No! Shinji is a boy, not a man, not yet. Besides that, I do not desire him. I do not desire him. I do not desire him. I do… desire him. What the fuck is wrong with me?!_' She silently berated herself. She then decided to go outside and get some fresh air, and turned command of the night shift over to Makoto.

Once outside, she breathed in the cool night air, a stark contrast to the daytime temperatures of around a hundred degrees. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, letting the cool air clear her head of thoughts, as she often did.

After a while, she put her hand into her pocket in search of her cigarettes and pulled out the pack, only to find it empty.

'_Figures. Oh well, not like I really need them anyway.'_ She mind then drifted once again. _'Hard to believe it's only been about a week since he moved here, and yet it feels like he been here a lot longer than that…' _

She then decided that her best course of action was to wait and see what happened, not that she could ever act first in this case. She had heard stories about couples that were similar to her and Shinji, but had always heard that it's only okay if the younger one starts it. She shook her head, dispelling the thought. _'Despite the low population of the Earth, it's still against everything society stands for.'_

She then headed back inside and tried to keep her mind off of the subject on her job.

--

Shinji stepped out of the shower in the guy's locker room, his towel covering his lower parts. He then walked to his locker and pulled out his clothes and put them on before he exited the locker room and went to look for Ritsuko, as she said she would start coming home earlier than she had been. It didn't help that he couldn't get Ritsuko off his mind.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? I know she's beautiful and all_, _but really, but what's I'm feeling just isn't natural.'_ Shinji thought as he walked. _'It's normal for guys to like older women, but this feeling is much more than that. What the hell is this feeling?_' he asked himself. Not knowing what love felt like, he could not recognize it as such.

'_Hmm… Misato might know. She seems to have experience in the matter of feelings. I know Rei could not tell me, as she never shows emotion. I wonder what's up with her anyway? She's always so quiet and mysterious. She also almost never speaks, which is kind of confusing; it's almost as if she has no feelings whatsoever. Hmm…'_ he thought until he ran straight into someone, falling to the floor.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Ritsuko said, kneeling down before offering her hand to the teen, which he promptly took and stood up with her help.

"Thanks. I was just looking for you, a-actually."

"Hmm..? What do you need Shinji?" she asked, her expression not changing by much.

"W-well… I was w-wondering what l-l-love feels like." He said finally, stuttering a few time on the word love.

Her expression changed to one of disbelief, but only for a fraction of a second before turning back to it's original one of thinking.

"Well, it varies from person to person, but it's generally a feeling like… like you feel that you could spend a lot of time with someone and still want to be around them." _'Like how I feel around you.'_ She finished in her head, but silently berated herself for thinking.

"Huh?" Shinji asked, confused.

"It means, you feel that you would do anything and everything for one person, like you would never tire of doing anything and everything, just to be with them."

"Oh." Shinji said, still slightly confused.

"Well, why don't you ask Misato, she might be able to explain it better. Besides, I have to report back to the bridge and tell them I'm about to leave for the night. I'll meet you at Misato's office, alright?"

"Sure." He said and she walked off. As he watched her walk, he suddenly realized what her words meant, but walked to the purple haired woman's office anyway, figuring it wouldn't hurt to get a better explanation of what love was.

--

"Well, I suppose you could say that it's when you never want to leave someone's side, like you always want to be there; like you were meant to be there. Why do you ask, Shinji?"

"Just wondering." The boy replied. _'So that's it, that's the feeling I have, but how is that possible? I've only been here a week.'_

"One more question, Major-"

"Misato, please."

"Err… Misato-san, how long does it take for you to l-love someone?"

She instantly quirked an eyebrow but answered his question instead of her usual teasing. "Well, that's hard to say, but I once heard an old adage that I think should answer your question."

Shinji only quirked his eyebrow as Misato tried to remember it, and than said it once she actually remembered it.

"'It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone, but it takes a lifetime to forget someone.' I think that's how it went anyway. Does it answer your question?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you Misato-san for answering my questions." He said, bowing to the older woman in respect.

"No problem Shinji-kun. Glad I could help." She said with a smile. He smiled back a little.

"So, with all the questions aside, who's the lucky girl?"

"Huh? No one, I was only curious." He said blushing in his embarrassment.

"Relax, I was only teasing. But now you have me curious, who is it?" She asked, not missing a beat with the way he responded.

Shinji, however, was saved from answering the question thanks to the object o his love showing up; his guardian.

"Misato, are you trying to badger him?"

"Not at all Rits, I was only asking him a question, after all, I answered his, so it's only fair, right?" she said, sweat dropping that her college friend thought she was badgering her ward.

"Hmm…. I suppose it is only fair, but it seems he wasn't about to answer your question. You ready to go Shinji?"

"Hai. Sorry Misato-san, but I feel I cannot answer your question."

"It's alright, Shinji-kun, you don't have to answer right anyway." At that, Shinji blushed before he followed after the faux blonde.

'_Hmm… maybe it's just my imagination…'_ Misato thought to herself, quickly dismissing the thought, and stood up, ready top go home for the night, back to her messy apartment.

--

Shinji made dinner that night, not really sure what he was going to make, but ended up making something traditional in Japan, not really sure of what else there was to make.

While eating, Shinji's and Ritsuko's thoughts were of each other, but neither one could really explain why. The silence continued until Ritsuko started going crazy sue to the subdued atmosphere of the apartment.

"So," she started between bites of her food. "How was school? Make any friends?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of other things that she would rather be hearing from him at the moment.

"It was alright." Was Shinji's simple answer, making her a little frustrated that he was still being so quiet, especially when compared to most of today's youth, that were loud and rambunctious, except for Shinji, who was quiet and kept to himself most of the time.

Having finished her dinner, and sure that she wouldn't get much more out of the teen, she decided to watch T.V. for once, and went to the living room, where Shinji followed her shortly, bringing his homework with him to do while he listened to the T.V.

The channel was mostly random, showing some pre-impact action movie, which was something like The Outlaw Josey Wales or something similar. Seeing that most of the crap that made up his homework was nothing but well, crap, he finished it soon and started watching the movie, slowly inching towards Ritsuko as she continued to watch the movie, not paying much attention to him.

When he was within a foot of her, he stopped himself. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ he berated himself, and would have literally slapped himself if she weren't right next to him. Things were only getting worse, at least, that's the way Shinji saw things, since his body was starting to do things on its own. Normally, he would chalk it up to being a human, but since he was an assassin, he had always had full control of his body before now.

Ritsuko, having finally noticed how close he was, decided to just sit there and see what he did next, curious. _'Wasn't he at the opposite end of the couch?'_ she asked herself. She then shook her head a little_. 'He's a teenager, and his hormones are probably getting the best of him, attaching himself to what female companionship he can get.'_ She then pretended to watch the movie while she was secretly watching him to see what he would do next.

Shinji, for his part, finally gathered control over his body and stayed right where he was, not even daring to do much more than breathe, and even then, he limited his breathes for fear of what his traitorous body would do next. They finished the movie, and then Ritsuko turned off the T.V., announcing that she was heading to bed. Shinji sat there on the couch until he heard her door click shut and then let out a ragged breathe, before he sighed to himself.

'_Whew, that was a close one. Stupid body, not obeying me.'_ He then headed off to his bedroom, where he was going to read more of the Dead Sea Scrolls to be ready for the next Angel attack. As he was opening his door, he heard the faint, but distinct sound of someone crying, sounding like it was coming from Ritsuko's room. He crept over to her door, controlling his breathe carefully as he stepped quietly as he could.

Once at her door, he noticed it was open a little, as if when she went to shut it, it didn't close al the way and crept open. He could just barely make out the form of her lying on her side on her bed, facing away from the door. As Shinji slowly and carefully opened the door, he noticed that she did indeed seem to be asleep, crying like she was having a particularly bad nightmare.

"No… don't kill him, please…! No… not Shinji…" she said in her sleep as the tears continued. Taken aback, Shinji took a step back and ran into the wall that was suddenly closer than he had thought it was. Her nightmare continued, and Shinji was torn on what to do.

'_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?!'_ he asked himself, slowly getting more and more frantic. He eventually realized that getting panicky would get him nowhere, so he took a deep breathe and suddenly what he needed to do was clear to him.

He stepped to the edge of the bed and slowly got on top of her covers with her, and carefully wrapped his arms around her, effectively spooning with her, and whispered into her ear "Shhh,,,, it's going to be alright, I'm right here." He then started to stroke her soft, medium length blonde hair, which seemed to help. After what Shinji had thought to be about a half hour she had finally calmed down and he waited another ten minutes or so before finally starting to remove himself from her bed, only to grabbed by her unconsciously, and he couldn't get out of her grip, and was so dragged back into the bed where he could find no escape from, and allowed himself to get some sleep.

---

AN: Yes, I left it at a cliffhanger, but this my longest chapter for this story yet, and I don't want to overwhelm you guys with too much goings on in the story. Next chapter should be up soon, but don't quote me on that. That said, it's now omake time. Also, please note that just because of what is contained within Omake 3, it does _not_ mean that I like feet or fetishes of any kind, the idea for it just popped into my head while I was writing and I don't really know why.

Omake 1:

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Ritsuko said, kneeling down before offering her hand to the teen, which he promptly took and stood up with her help.

"Thanks. I was just looking for you, a-actually."

"Hmm..? What do you need Shinji?" she asked, her expression not changing by much.

"W-well… I was w-wondering what l-l-love feels like." He said finally, stuttering a few time on the word love.

Her expression changed to one of disbelief, but only for a fraction of a second before turning back to it's original one of thinking.

"Well, it varies from person to person, but it's generally a feeling like… like you feel that you could spend a lot of time with someone and still want to be around them."

"Huh?" Shinji asked, confused.

"It means, you feel that you would do anything and everything for one person, like you would never tire of doing anything and everything, just to be with them."

"Oh." Shinji said, still slightly confused

"Maybe I'll be of some help!" exclaimed the tall purple haired woman known as Misato.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" he then noticed how naked she was and passed out from a rather large nosebleed.

Omake 2:

The channel was mostly random, showing some pre-impact action movie, which was something like The Outlaw Josey Wales or something similar. Seeing that most of the crap that made up his homework was nothing but well, crap, he finished it soon and started watching the movie, slowly inching towards Ritsuko as she continued to watch the movie, not paying much attention to him.

When he was within a foot of her, he stopped himself. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ he berated himself, and would have literally slapped himself if she weren't right next to him. Things were only getting worse, at least, that's the way Shinji saw things, since his body was starting to do things on its own. Normally, he would chalk it up to being a human, but since he was an assassin, he had always had full control of his body before now.

Ritsuko, having finally noticed how close he was, decided to just sit there and see what he did next, curious. _'Wasn't he at the opposite end of the couch?'_ she asked herself. She then shook her head a little. _'He's a teenager, and his hormones are probably getting the best of him, attaching himself to what female companionship he can get.'_ She then pretended to watch the movie while she was secretly watching him to see what he would do next.

"Shinji, you don't have to sit all the way over there, you know." She said, patting the place next to her.

"Err… okay." He said as he moved over so that he was right next to her. She then put her arm around him, almost like she was hitting on him. When he turned his head to say something to her, however, her head was missing and was rolling onto the floor, a large pool of blood spreading from where head stopped rolling.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he ran from the apartment as fast as he could.

Omake 3:

_Warning: viewer discretion is advised. Don't say I didn't warn you, M-rated stuff beyond._

'_Whew, that was a close one. Stupid body, not obeying me.'_ He then headed off to his bedroom, where he was going to read more of the Dead Sea Scrolls to be ready for the next Angel attack. As he was opening his door, he heard the faint, but distinct sound of someone crying, sounding like it was coming from Ritsuko's room. He crept over to her door, controlling his breathe carefully as he stepped quietly as he could.

Once at her door, he noticed it was open a little, as if when she went to shut it, it didn't close al the way and crept open. He could just barely make out the form of her lying on her side on her bed, facing away from the door. As Shinji slowly and carefully opened the door, he noticed that she did indeed seem to be asleep, crying like she was having a particularly bad nightmare.

"No… don't kill him, please…! No… not Shinji…" she said in her sleep as the tears continued. Taken aback, Shinji took a step back and ran into the wall that was suddenly closer than he had thought it was. Her nightmare continued, and Shinji was torn on what to do.

'_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?!' _he asked himself, slowly getting more and more frantic. He eventually realized that getting panicky would get him nowhere, so he took a deep breathe and suddenly what he needed to do was clear to him.

He stepped to the edge of the bed and slowly got down to his knees by her feet. He moved one hand forward, a little nervous that he would get caught in the act, but pushed forward anyway, finally resting his hand on one of her incredibly soft and warm feet. He moved his hand up and down on her foot, feeling how smooth the skin was, almost as if it were calling his name.

He then leaned his face forward a little before he stopped, feeling the anticipation rise within his gut. He then moved further forward, a little uncertain of his actions. His face then met her wonderfully smooth soles that were radiating warmth. He carefully kissed her soles, careful of his breathing on her sensitive skin, so as not to wake her up. As he continued to kiss her soles, he failed to notice that her crying had stopped, but also that she was not awake either.

He then decided to be a little more adventurous and tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked her foot, the taste surprising him greatly, not that he had anything to go on as far as the taste of her feet went.

'_Peaches, eh?'_ he thought, before he continued his actions, licking her feet, heel to toe and back again, not able to get enough of the slight, but present, taste of peaches on her smooth soles. After what felt like at least an hour, he then decided to suck on her toes. Once he was done with that, to his surprise, she still hadn't woken up, but he now noticed that she had stopped crying.

'_Well, I've come this far, might as well go on.'_ He thought to himself again as he slowly and carefully brought her feet closer to the edge of the bed, and stopped once they were hanging off the side of the bed at the ankle.

He then pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his already erect cock to the slightly chilled air. He then moved his body so that he could slide her wonderful soles up and down on him, not really knowing where he got the idea.

He carefully grabbed her feet, and started sliding one of her feet up and down on his cock experimentally, trying to hold in his moan at the unexpected pleasure. He then moved her foot up and down, this time faster and not so experimentally, moaning as low as he could, while trying to hold in as many of them as he could.

Due to the unbearably pleasant smoothness of her soles, Shinji quickly came on her foot, feeling very satisfied, but decided her other foot was left out and so he gently put the one he had just came on back onto the bed, and carefully picked up the other and licked and sucked on it before he had felt himself get hard again, and so, he once again began the wonderfully feeling dance of rubbing of her foot up and down on his cock, enjoying the sensation he felt from just the simple act, and soon, he came on that foot too, leaving him feeling extremely satisfied, and he carefully set that foot down as well, allowing his sperm to dry into her soles before he left the room to get the best night's sleep he had ever had, not noticing the slightest hint of smile on her sleeping face as he left the room.

*Note: I am actually very disgusted that I even typed this, but I guess I did for all the people that secretly (and even openly) love feet. I only wrote it because I got the idea as I was writing and I am very disgusted by it, but if you like it, then you like it, and if you don't, then amen; someone else around here is just as sane as I am for once.*


End file.
